Caza y huida
by Krevor
Summary: El credo era su vida, hasta que descubrió que el credo puede ser roto. Mark Cale, ex-miembro de la Hermandad de las 13 Colonias, viajará por toda la Frontera en busca del traidor Shay Cormac en busca de respuestas y venganza, pero acabará descubriendo que la venganza no es lo único que motiva a un hombre. /OC, Slash, Side-Story/
1. Chapter 1

Buenas a todos! Esta es la primera serie de fanfics que voy a escribir asi que espero hacerlo bien y que os guste :D

No dudéis en hacer criticas constructivas y recalcar lo mejor/peor que veáis.

Hasta que nos leamos!

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de la saga AC me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ubisoft.

Aviso: Slash/pereja homosexual

[-]

Estaba tumbado en la nieve, reduciendo su respiración lo máximo posible.

-Comunica al consejo de Nueva York que El Cazador ha muerto.

No sentía frio sin embargo. Pararse a pensar en el frio era una perdida de tiempo, y necesitaba estar listo.

-Señor, que hacemos con el cuerpo?

-De eso ya me ocupo yo, tu coge el caballo y dirígete lo mas rápido que puedas a Concord: desde allí envía la misiva de que este desgraciado a muerto.

El mercenario le arreó un puntapié al estomago del hombre tirado en el suelo. Este se retorció de dolor, aunque trato de ocultarlo y permanecer lo mas quieto posible.  
" _No es momento de sentir dolor. Respira muy bajo y nubla la mente, como te han enseñado"._

Tenia los ojos abiertos, pero no se atrevió a moverlos por miedo a que se dieran cuenta de que seguía con vida, pero pudo oír como el segundo hombre se alejaba junto al sonido del galope de un caballo.

-Podrías haber sido uno de los nuestros...

"Este es el momento" se dijo Mark a si mismo.

-...unirte a nuestra causa...

Sabia que su hoja oculta estaba rota, así que pasó al plan B

-...convertirte en Templario.

Tras acabar la frase, Mark se flexionó sobre si mismo para alcanzar su bota, de la cual extrajo un corto aunque afilado puñal. Lo clavó en el talón del templario, haciendo que este cayera de rodillas al suelo perplejo. Se puso de espaldas a este mientras recuperaba el cuchillo y lo ponía en la garganta del mercenario.

-Nunca

Y dicho esto dibujo una fina linea en el cuello del hombre arrodillado, de la cual comenzó a emerger un liquido carmesí. El templario emitió un sonido ahogado, a medida que se desplomaba.

Mark se sentó en la nieve, pero al ver que estaba al lado de un cadáver, decidió apartarse un poco. Seria un asesino, pero la muerte no le era indiferente.

Se examinó el cuerpo en busca de heridas y las encontró en abundancia. Cortes leves en las piernas y brazos por haber corrido entre matorrales, mas profundos en los hombros y manos, y ya para rematar, una herida de bala a unos pocos centímetros del corazón.

" _El precio a pagar por ser tan descuidado. La próxima vez te lo piensas mejor antes de atacar a cuatro hombres armados con fusiles con solo dos cuchillos y una hoja oculta... que por cierto esta rota..."_

Durante el combate despachó a dos templarios con un cuchillo de cazador y su hoja oculta, pero el líder de la cuadrilla fue mas rápido y desenfundó una pistola. Mark no tuvo posibilidad contra eso y aprovechó un momento de duda para huir e improvisar otra forma de acabar con los dos restantes.

Mientras huía le dispararon justo debajo del corazón. El dolor lo hizo trastabillar y caerse al suelo de bruces. Se incorporó de nuevo con la hoja oculta desplegada para asestar un golpe mortal al mercenario que se acercaba, pero este ya conocía las tácticas que los Asesinos usaban para ese tipo de situaciones.

Esquivó el ataque del Asesino, aprovechando la sorpresa de este, utilizó la culata de su pistola para romper la hoja oculta.

Mark, de nuevo sorprendido por el templario, no esperó la patada ni el seguido de puñetazos que le encadenó su agresor. Pudo oir como varios huesos le crujían, sin poder hacer mucho mas que resistir y no caer inconsciente.

Finalmente el templario extrajo un cuchillo de debajo de su abrigo y lo clavó en el miso sitio donde le dio a Mark la bala.

El Asesino cayó al suelo del puro cansancio y dolor, mientras los dos templarios le daban por muerto.

" _Tengo que estar mas prevenido la próxima vez. Aunque por otra parte ahora creerán que estoy muerto, lo cual me viene bien. Pero tengo que curarme las heridas o lo estaré de verdad. Y buscar a alguien que repare la hoja oculta, porque dudo que en la Hacienda Davenport quieran..."_

Mark estuvo apunto de caer en un viejo y doloroso recuerdo, pero se obligó a ponerse de pie y empezar a andar hacia la espesura del bosque. Decidió volver por donde había venido, un campamento británico controlado por los Templarios como no. Eran el enemigo, pero los ingleses siempre se cobijaban cerca de aldeas civiles para saquear si necesitaban algo, o simplemente divertirse un rato.

Llegó tras 15 minutos de caminata a una aldea civil, sorteando el campamento británico para que no lo vieran.

Sabia que no era buena idea pedir ayuda a los habitantes, podían negarse a ayudarle e incluso delatar a los soldados. Ademas, sabia que no era fácil dar hospicio en aquellos tiempos, asi que decidió refugiarse en solitario en una iglesia que estaba en plena construcción.

" _No tengo mucho para apañarme las heridas, pero es mejor que dejarlas como están..."_

Siempre llevaba hilo y aguja en el forro interior de su chaqueta, ya fuera para coserse heridas, estrangular enemigos, o aplicar veneno a la punta de la aguja.

Se suturó la herida lo mejor que pudo, y poco a poco cayó dormido debido al cansancio y la perdida de sangre, acurrucándose en una esquina.

Con los primero rayos de luz Mark fue despertándose sintiendo el punzante dolor de una herida de bala y cuchillo combinada. Por supuesto también le dolían los músculos y huesos de la paliza y las caídas que había sufrido, pero nada comparable a la herida de bala.

Fue incorporándose, tratando de mantener el equilibrio y no caer al suelo. Estaba realmente mareado.

" _Debí perder mucha sangre, apenas puedo mantenerme de pie... quizás tenga fiebre, no desinfecté la herida, quizás..."_

-No te veo en condiciones de andar

Mark se giró de repente asustado. No esperaba que hubiera nadie en una iglesia en construcción. Ademas el siempre notaba la presencia de las personas antes de lo que notasen a el.

Miró en todas las direcciones, pero no se encontró con la voz que le había hablado.

-Aqui arriba

Un hombre con una capucha cubriéndole la cara estaba sentado en una viga de madera del techo. Sus ropajes eran blancos, con una cinta roja atada a la cintura. Sin duda era un Asesino.

-Has venido a por mi?

-Yo?

-Quien sino?

-Crees que he venido a matarte? Entonces no habrías despertado.

-También podrías llevarme de vuelta a la Hacienda por la fuerza.

El Asesino le miró extrañado. Mark le preguntó de nuevo.

-No sabes quien soy?

-Tu cara no me suena, y tu rostro no esta dibujado junto a la lista de agentes Templarios. Porque querría entonces llevarte de vuelta a la Hacienda?

No sabia quien era... eso significaba que, poco a poco Achilles le estaba perdonando o que a los nuevos adeptos no les contaban la historia de Mark, el prófugo de la Hermandad.

-Esto.. por nada, es simplemente que Achilles me mandó hace ya un tiempo a una misión en la Frontera y aun no le he mandado ninguna misiva. Pensaba que... no se, quizás había enviado a alguien a mi directamente para saber como iba mi misión

El Asesino negó con la cabeza. Entonces dio un salto y cayó gracilmente al suelo, a pocos metros de Mark.

-He venido aquí porque me han ordenado que inspeccionase el área. Un informador me comunicó que vio a alguien vestido de negro colándose en la iglesia, dejando tras de si un rastro de sangre.

" _Mierda, como eres tan estúpido Mark? Debería de haberme asegurado de no dejar rastro alguno antes de meterme aquí dentro. Ahora podría estar o arrestado o muerto."_

-Creías que era un ladrón?

-Creía que eras un Templario herido. Ropas negras, herida bien cosida, ningún vecino te vio ni oyó... no mandan a nadie a reconocer el terreno por un simple ladrón.

-Bueno, pues ya has cumplido. Ahora si no te importa, me voy, tengo un largo camino hasta...

Trató de incorporarse de nuevo, pero el dolor de la herida y la cabeza le hicieron desistir. El encapuchado se acercó para auxiliarlo. Le retuvo en el suelo apoyando su mano en el hombro de Mark.

Este soltó un quejido.

-Perdón, no esperaba que... perdóname soy torpe para estas cosas...

El Asesino apartó su mano rápidamente, por miedo a causarle mas daño a Mark.

-No te asustes, estoy bien.

Mark sonrió y buscó posar la mirada en los ojos del Asesino, pero la capucha le impidió llegar a estos.

-Podrías quitarte la capucha, aquí no hay nadie a quien intimidar.

-Solo si me dejas ayudarte, entonces te diré todo lo que quieras saber sobre mi.

-Y si no?

-Volveré por donde he venido y rezaré para que lo consigas por ti mismo. Y no, no le contaría a nadie que te he visto por aquí, ni siquiera al Maestro Achilles.

-No es justo chantajear a un hombre herido.

Desde detrás de la capucha observó a Mark. Podía ver la fatiga que acarreaba estar alejado de toda la Hermandad en sus ojos verdes. Podía ver las heridas causadas por sus enemigos en su rostro. Pero incluso detrás de esa capucha pudo ver como todo ese dolor no le transformó en un monstruo como a la mayoría de Hermanos.

No sabia por que, pero mirar fijamente a ese hombre a los ojos le producía mariposas en el estomago...

Mark comenzó a cerrar los ojos sin poder remediarlo, el mareo y cansancio le estaban devolviendo a un sueño profundo

-Antes de caer inconsciente... acepto tu ayuda...

Y soltó una sonrisa discreta, aun queriendo buscar los ojos en el rostro del encapuchado.

Después todo se volvió negro.


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas de nuevo lectores!

Siento la demora por este capitulo, pero estos días he estado muy enfermo y ocupado. Se me ha hecho imposible escribir nada hasta esta misma semana.

En cualquier caso, espero que os guste. Y ya sabéis, vuestras criticas son bienvenidas. Nos leemos :D

* * *

Achilles estaba enfrente de el, apuntándole con una pistola. No dijo nada, no iba a hacerlo. Apretó el gatillo, y la bala salió silbando velozmente hacia Mark. Pero la bala se paró a mitad de camino, suspendida en el aire.

Se miró las manos, y reconoció el mapa tan conocido que formaban las lineas de sus manos.

-Por que siempre acabo aquí?

Miró hacia el cielo. Negro, no había ni luz ni estrellas, ni siquiera se divisaban nubes, era como si una nube de oscuridad hubiera engullido la Tierra. Pese a eso, todo su alrededor estaba iluminado como si una noche de luna llena se tratara.

Decidió poner punto y final. Odiaba ese lugar, siempre lo había hecho desde que le provocaba pesadillas. Se dirigió lentamente hacia a la bala. A cada paso que daba, la bala se acercaba a el un poco más, como si el tiempo se moviera a la par que el.

Dio tres pasos hasta que la bala se alojó en pleno corazón.

No sintió ningún escalofrío ni sensación alguna de pánico o terror. Simplemente abrió los ojos y dio la bienvenida al mundo con cansancio, como si de un gran peso se hubiera librado. Un peso que le perseguía todas las noches.

Miró a su alrededor. A primera vista pudo observar una gran variedad de muebles, de diferentes tipos y estilos, como si de una galería de arte se tratara, pero rápidamente se percató de que las paredes eran de piedra desnuda.

Estaba dentro de una cueva. El solo hecho de pensar que estaba metido bajo tierra le dio un escalofrío. No le gustaban nada los espacios cerrados y angostos, asi que decidió ponerse de pie y salir de allí.

Al tratar de incorporarse un millón de punzadas atacaron su hombro izquierdo. Soltando un quejido volvió a tumbarse, y con su mano derecha tanteó la zona dolorida. Puntos de sutura. No recordaba tener ahí una herida tan grave para ser cosida.

No quería pasar mas tiempo en aquella cueva: una presión en su cabeza le obligaba a salir de allí, y notaba como se estaba quedando sin aire.

Hizo de tripas corazón y se levantó soportando el dolor, no solo de su hombro sino del resto de heridas suturadas repartidas por su anatomía.

-Yo que tu desistía

De la misma forma que en la iglesia, Mark no pudo notar la presencia de aquel hombre. Pero lo tenia justo enfrente de el, sentado en una silla, aun con su capucha puesta.

-Necesito salir de aquí, no soporto los lugares cerrados.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, este lugar es seguro y...

-No se trata de eso, es solo que... tengo que salir.

Mark volvió a forzar su cuerpo para ponerse de pie, tambaleándose hacia la otra punta de la cueva para salir de allí. El Asesino le miró extrañado, pero no le detuvo. Se limitó a perseguirle.

En cuanto Mark pisó el exterior aspiró una gran bocanada de aire. Podía volver a respirar, y su cabeza se había estabilizado. Comenzó a sentir un ligero frio, y es que estaba nevando. Ademas solo llevaba puesto un camisa blanca y unos pantalones de tela que no reconocía.

-Esto tiene que ver con tus sueños?

-Que?

-Te has estado sacudiendo toda la noche. Tus pesadillas tienen que ver con tu... miedo a las cuevas?

-Me has estado vigilando toda la noche?

-Claro. Estabas muy herido, no podía dejarte dormido como si nada...

-Tenia heridas de bala y cortes, no había necesidad de que me estuvieras observando toda la noche... Y a tu pregunta, no, no tienen nada que ver la una con la otra. Y es miedo a cualquier espacio cerrado, no solo las cuevas.

-Espero que no me te haya molestado mi vigilia...

-Si, me ha molestado. Odio cuando me observan y no me doy cuenta.

Y se hizo el silencio. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo contuvieron su mirada en los ojos del otro.

 _Solo ha intentado ayudarme, y lo único... lo único que se me ocurre es gritarle._

-P-perdón...

Mark tuvo que escupir esas palabras que nunca antes había pronunciado. No tuvo ni que forzarse a hacerlo, simplemente las soltó, como si no tuviera otra opción, como si fuera eso o pedir la muerte.

-Disculpa?

-Perdón, he sido... estúpido. No conoce mis miedos, y solo quieres ayudarme.

-No creí que fueras de los que piden perdón

No supo por que, pero le dolió que el chico pensara eso de el.

-Por que lo dices?

-No, por nada... o-oye vamos a volver dentro, hace frio y no es buena idea quedarse aquí fuera.

Mark siguió al Asesino, pero justo al poner un pie dentro de la cueva se detuvo.

-No puedo

-Que? Venga, no puedes quedarte aquí fuera.

-No, de veras, no puedo volver a entrar ahí, si lo hago volveré a quedarme sin aire, me ahogaré, y...

-Tranquilízate. Estaré dentro contigo, si algo pasa te ayudaré vale? Confía en mi.

-No se quien eres, no puedo confiar en un desconocido para que me meta en un zulo. Ni siquiera he llegado a verte. Ya me buscaré un lugar donde pasar otra noche, pero ahí no vuelvo.

El Asesino entonces se quitó la capucha y dejó ver unos ojos y pelo castaños.

Mark creyó que nunca se quitaría la capucha en su presencia. Muchos Hermanos de las Colonias no revelaban su identidad salvo al Maestro y algún que otro Oficial.

Se habían dado casos de espías en la Hermandad, de desertores y traidores. Era un peligro mostrar tu rostro cuando tu "Hermano" podía de pronto apuñalarte por la espalda. O peor, hacer daño a tus seres queridos.

Pero él decidió quitarse la capucha. Él, que apenas lo conocía, que sabia los riesgos de mostrar su identidad, se quitó la capucha.

-Me llamo Ian Reed. Vas a confiar en mi ahora o no?

No quería, pero aun así dejo guiarse por Ian. Sabia que podia encontrar otro lugar donde refugiarse, que no necesitaba su guarida, pero aun así...

-Por que haces esto? Ya me has salvado la vida, no tienes por que hacer mas.

Ian no pudo responder. Tenia razón, ¿por que le seguía ayudando? Estaba casi recuperado, y no había razón alguna para que volviera a la cueva. Pero si se iba y no volvía a verlo...

Aferró su mano al antebrazo de Mark, buscando transmitirle seguridad en aquel silencio. Y casi lo consigue.

-No

Apartó la mano de Ian con delicadeza.

-Confío en ti Ian... pero...

-Tanto miedo le tienes a esa cueva

-No es... aun puedo superar eso... pero no puedo quedarme. O mas bien no quiero

-Por que?

Se hizo otro silencio. Ian comprendió que no había mas que hablar, asi que fue a buscar las ropas y efectos personales que llevaba Mark encima. Además de una nueva hoja oculta.

-Me he dado cuenta de que tu única hoja oculta esta rota. A mi me sobra una

Mark se negó a si mismo a dar las gracias. Quería mostrarse insensible. No quería que luego Ian fuera tras el... o que el mismo volviera a recurrir a Ian.

-Antes de que te vayas, tengo curiosidad. Tu pesadilla... de que trataba?

 _De como traicioné el credo y tu Maestro casi me mata. Una pesadilla recurrente, siempre vuelve a mi por las noches, para luego recordarme por el día que hay riesgos que no valen la pena... y sabes que? Creo que vuelve todas las noches porque nunca aprendo. Siempre arriesgo estupidamente y siempre salgo perdiendo._

Pero no se atrevió a decir nada. Se limitó a echarle un ultimo vistazo a Ian. Había algo... algo en aquel chico que le hacia dudar de lo que realmente quería. Por que se sentía así?

En parte le recordaba un poco a cuando el era mas joven. Inocente, despreocupado, con esa sensación de querer ayudar a los demás y convertirse en un héroe...

-Ian... cuando te uniste a la Hermandad?

-No hace ni medio año, para decimoctavo cumpleaños.

-Ya... yo... yo entré en la Orden por mi familia sabes? Mi madre era Asesina, y decidió que yo también lo seria. A los 7 años empezó mi entrenamiento. Y ahora, 11 años después... no estoy muy seguro de si lo que hizo mi madre fue lo correcto.

Mark agarró la bolsa con sus pertenencias y se dio la vuelta, dejando atrás la cueva, adentrándose en el bosque para perderse, como siempre hacia.


End file.
